Michiru Demensional Warrior
by J4RRE77
Summary: I wanted to create and anime Kingdom Hearts style adventure for Michiru Kururugi.
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1: Personal Family Business

Michiru and Sango were married and living together in the Feudal Era. They had spent many happy years together and were planning to start a blood family together. Sango had her revenge against Naraku, and Michiru now had Sango so now that they were married they decided that it was now time for them to have children.

Michiru had just finished his round as sentry securing the cubic barrier he and his sister placed around Kaede's Village to secure it from demons. Even though the barrier was demon-proof for most demons, there were still with enough power to get through, and as such it was Michiru and InuYasha's job to see that they didn't. Michiru was about to clock-out when InuYasha appeared.

"Evening InuYasha." Michiru spoke.

"Evening Michiru." InuYasha replied. "About to head home to the wife, child, and brother-in-law?"

"Yeah." Michiru answered. "What about you? Have you made up your mind about your three-way decision? Who are you going to end up with? Kagome, Kikyo, or my sister?"

InuYasha sighed. He knew he cared about all three girls, but also knew that choosing between people he cared about wasn't easy. Something Michiru understood all too well. He knew it had been tough for Sango to choose him over Miroku, just as it had been tough for him to choose between Sango and his family.

"I still haven't decided yet." InuYasha answered. "Love is not something I have a lot of experience in."

"Despite the fact that all the ladies love you?" Michiru mocked.

"Speaking of which, I wonder how Miroku is doing since he left?" InuYasha asked.

"Knowing him, his wife's probably tearing her hair out dealing with him." Michiru joked.

"Yeah probably." InuYasha agreed. "Still, it was a noble thing to do saving her from having to marry that demon."

"Nobility had nothing to do with it InuYasha." Michiru answered. "It was all because she was pretty and vulnerable."

"Yeah." InuYasha agreed.

The two brotherly friends then said their goodbyes for the day and InuYasha took his position guarding the barrier and Kaede's Village for the night. Michiru then headed home to his wife, but saw Kagome, Shippo, and Kaede seated next to a fire outside. Seeing them, he decided to say hi and tell them about he and Sango's plans for the evening.

"Hey guys." Michiru called out.

"Huh?" Kagome stated turning. "Oh, hey Michiru! Done with your job? InuYasha was just headed to your sentry position."

"Yeah, I know." Michiru answered. "We talked for a while before I was about to head home."

"Really?" Shippo asked. "What about?"

"Well we talked about our love-lives and wondering how Miroku and his wife were doing." Michiru answered. "Anyway, I spotted all of you on my way and decided to drop by. What's up?"

"Well, actually what we were talking about involves you Michiru, so we're really glad you came." Kaede answered. "Why don't you sit down?"

Nodding Michiru pulled up a rock and sat down on it. He saw Shippo holding a metal rod with marshmallows on the ends over the fire.

"Kagome just brought them." Shippo explained. "You want some Michiru?"

"No thanks." Michiru answered. "Sango will have dinner ready for me by the time I get back home."

"Suit yourself." Shippo laughed as he began to devour his treats. Kaede however looked towards Michiru with a solemn, yet important look on her face.

"Michiru, the reason we were talking is because as you all know, I am very old." Kaede began.

"Yes," Kagome began. "You've been head of this village for many years."

"Aye child." Kaede nodded. "But one day, I will pass on to the next world."

Michiru sighed sadly. He knew that Kaede didn't have much time left in the world, and as such this was a very important yet worrisome subject to discuss.

"And when I pass the people will need a new leader of this village to watch over them and keep them safe from demons." Kaede explained. "They'll need a leader who can deal with the problems of harvest, hunting, disease, and farming. They need a responsible, compassionate, reliable, wise, intelligent, and possibly young one to lead them to the future."

Kaede then turned her head towards Michiru. "Michiru, you are the bravest, most responsible, wisest, and most compassionate one in this village. Which is why I have decided that after I die, you Michiru will be the new head of this village."

"What?" Michiru gasped. "Me? But what about InuYasha? Or Kagome?"

"InuYasha's strong," Kagome began. "But he's not wise enough to be a leader of a whole village. He's too...too...too...How should I say?"

"Stupid!" Shippo broke in. "Ignorant. Childish. Ill-tempered. The list goes on."

"I can hear you Shippo!" InuYasha's voice called out from the distance. "You too Kagome!"

"Sit boy!" Kagome called out.

"Geez, just my point." Shippo groaned. "He's so immature."

"Yes," Kagome nodded. "Though I must admit, I still have a lot of growing up to do on my part." She then turned her head towards Michiru and smiled. "Which is why you are the best candidate to be the new head of this village after Kaede passes away."

Michiru looked at all his friends looking at him. Then he nodded.

"If that is your dying wish for me Kaede, then I accept." Michiru replied.

"Good." Kaede nodded. "Now was there something you wanted to talk about?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact." Michiru replied. "You see, Sango and I have decided that...well...it...it's time."

"Time for what?" Shippo asked.

"You know..." Michiru began blushing sheepishly. "It's time for us to...you know...concieve..."

"What?" Kagome gasped, then she giggled. "There's no need to be nervous about that Michiru! I for one agree! You two have been married for years now, it's about time the two of you had a blood child!"

"Yeah." Shippo agreed. "I'm not a teenager now Michiru, no need to get shy about it around me."

"Yeah, I know." Michiru began. "It's just that this is a big step for me, and well a part of me still isn't sure if I'm ready for this kind of responsibility."

"What?" Kagome laughed. "You can't serious! You two are already raising Kanna!"

"Yes, but Kanna wasn't a baby when she lost her memories of Naraku and Kagura." Michiru answered.

"Kagome and Shippo," Kaede began. "Perhaps you two should leave right now. I want to speak with Michiru alone."

Kagome nodded. "Alright Grandma Kaede. C'mon Shippo, let's go keep InuYasha company."

"Right." Shippo nodded. As soon as they left, Kaede looked at Michiru.

"Michiru, I understand how you feel." She began. "Having children is never an easy thing to deal with, not to mention the process required to make them."

Michiru looked at Kaede, he wasn't nervous about talking about these kind of things to her. She was an older woman and was very wise.

"Michiru, you say you're not ready, but I say that you are more than ready. I just asked you to inherit the responsibility of protecting and guiding my people and this village." Kaede reminded him. "Like I just said, you are the bravest, most responsible, wisest, and most compassionate one in this village. So if you are trusted of inheriting an entire village, why should you think you aren't ready to have children with the woman you love."

Michiru looked at Kaede and considered her wise words, but Kaede broke his thoughts by saying, "Besides, I already spoke to Sango earlier. And she told me she's ready."

Hearing this, Michiru then got up and started walking away. Kaede then called out, "Michiru, where are you going?"

Michiru turned his head towars her and smiled. "Home, where Sango and I will begin making our firstborn. Can I ask you for a favor though?"

"What is it?" Kaede asked.

"Can you look after Kanna and Kohaku while Sango and I have sex?" Michiru asked.

Kaede laughed. "Of course Michiru, send them when you're ready."

"Thank you Kaede!" Michiru called as he ran.

Kaede smiled as Michiru ran towards the cottage that Michiru and Sango shared. Once there, Michiru came in to see his wife and adoptive child setting the table while Kohaku was playing with Kirara.

"I'm home." Michiru called out.

"Welcome home Michiru." Sango greeted sweetly. "How was work? Did any demons get in during your shift?"

"No, I mostly spent the day taunting at weak demons not getting the message that they couldn't break through my Shikigami barrier." Michiru chortled. "Anyway, everyone gather around, I have some important news to discuss."

Kohaku and Kirara then came in, while Kanna came over to her adoptive father and hugged him. Michiru then picked her up and set her on his shoulder. Kanna giggled in delight at her father's strength.

"Kanna, your mother and I have been talking about something very important." Michiru began. "We've decided that the time has come for us to give you a new brother or sister!"

"What?" Sango gasped. "Michiru? Are...are...are you saying that...you...you're ready?"

"Yes Sango." Michiru nodded. "After dinner tonight, I've arranged for Kaede to look after Kohaku and Kanna while you and I make our first child together."

Sango smiled and jumped in her husband's loving arms. She then turned towards her brother and stepdaughter. "Kohaku and Kanna, take your portions and leave us. Kirara, take them to Kaede's house. We'll pick you all up tomorrow."

Kirara nodded and jumped out the window and changed into her fighting form. Kohaku then picked Kanna up and they went outside and mounted Kirara. As soon as Sango was sure they had left, she turned and looked at Michiru with a strong, lustful look on her face.

"Michiru," She began with a primal mischievous tone of voice. "Get some carbs in your stomach, and then get out of those clothes! And be quick about it!"

"Why wait til after I've eaten?" Michiru giggled stripping off his kimono revealing his naked body to his wife.

Sango giggled, "Trust me, tonight you are going to need the energy!"

Michiru nodded and began to eat his meal.

"Don't take too much now!" Sango teased. "I've been waiting for this moment long enough!"

"Don't worry dear." Michiru replied. "I won't keep you waiting for much longer."

Michiru then finished his meal and headed to the room in the cottage where everyone slept. He pulled open the sliding doors and saw Sango loosening the sash that held her kimono up. As soon as the knot was undone, she arched her soulders back allowing the green robe to fall to the floor revealing her perfect breasts to Michiru.

Michiru blushed at the sight and began to make his way to her, but Sango stopped him.

"Not yet dear," She began reaching for the knot to the sash that held up her hakama. She untied it and let her pants fall to the floor to reveal her complete naked body to her husband. Sango looked at Michiru turning redder than a tomato and giggled.

"Are you ready dear?" She asked.

"Y-y-yeah." Michiru answered.

"Then take me!" Sango cried leaping into Michiru's arms and kissing him deeply. Michiru returned the kiss with deep passion and slowly brought her to the ground as they made sweet love together.

A few hours later, Sango turned to her side and gasped for breath. Michiru held her to his side so that her head was rested on his chest. Sango nuzzled against him.

"So," she began still gasping for breath. "You think that did it?"

"I hope so Sango." Michiru answered. "I really am looking forward to being a father."

"And I being a mother." Sango agreed.

"Maybe I'll ask Kagome to buy a pregnancy test when she returns to the modern era." Michiru stated.

"Yeah, while Kaname tells your parents about them being grandparents someday soon." Sango added.

Michiru smiled when all of a sudden, he heard a loud explosion.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Sounded like something got through the barrier!" Sango exclaimed.

"InuYasha may need my help!" Michiru added. "Sango I'm going to go check it out!"

Sango nodded as Michiru got dressed and picked up his infamous sword Shikiga. Then he headed to the outskirts of Kaede's Village to see InuYasha holding his Tetsusaiga and pointing it at four figures. One looked like a blue penguin dressed in a red a yellow robe carrying a red and yellow mallet. One was short, bald, and white with pink spots on his body and a giant rat tail twitching about. One was tall, dressed in black and wearing a black futuristc mask. The last one was tall and dressed in black as well, but unlike the other he wore no mask. Michiru wished he did though, for he was ugly with green skin, red hair, and evil looking eyes.

"Who are you? And what do you want?" InuYasha demanded.

"We are the future rulers of the universe mutt!" The pink and white guy answered. "And we want to kill the only one who can stop us!"

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Displeasure in Making New Acquaintances

Michiru went to the side of his friend InuYasha, and drew forth his mighty sword Shikiga. He glared his displeasure at this unknown gang that had ruthlessly attacked his best friend. The black masked man noticed and sighed.

"Stand down boy." He murmured in a deep electronic voice. "You don't know the power of the Dark Side."

Michiru didn't get what this maked man was trying to say, frankly he didn't care. He just wanted to get InuYasha back in the fight and get home to his beloved Sango. The other black-dressed man snickered.

"I'm afraid boy that your desires are irrelevant." He spoke. "Your thoughts are no secret either, considering the power of the Triforce of Power I possess allows me to see into my opponent's minds so that I can exploit their weaknesses."

Michiru didn't expect them to be mind readers, but he wasn't deterred by it. He knew Kaede's Village would one day be his, and as such it was his responsibility to protect it. He lifted InuYasha up and said, "Four on one InuYasha. Think we can handle it?"

"Heh! You bet!" InuYasha smirked. "Let's show these wimps what we're made of! Wind Scar Barrage!"

InuYasha then brought his Tetsusaiga and struck the ground several times at the villainous group that stood before him and Michiru sending hurling waves of power towards them. Just as they were about to hit however, the white and pink bald guy stomped on the ground creating a counter force which absorbed the massive Wind Scar onslaught.

"Hmph! You call that an attack?" He smirked in a high sinister voice. "Try this!" He held his hand in the air and sent several beams of energy flying at InuYasha. InuYasha held up his sword to deflect the blows, but eventually one struck him and he fell back down to the ground as Tetsusaiga flew into the air.

Seeing this, the masked one drew form his belt a small silver and black cylinder and pressed a red button on it which made a strange red laser beam appear from it. He then leaped at the airborne Tetsusaiga and sliced it in half with the red beam of energy.

"NO!" InuYasha cried out. He then clutched at his body feeling his demon form emerge from his body. His eyes glowed bright red and his claws grew to sharp and deadly lengths.

"Damn you all!" The demon InuYasha growled. "You have just made a huge mistake! Now I'm going to rip you all to..."

"Sit boy!" A voice called out from the distance.

The Beads around InuYasha's neck began to glow and drove InuYasha to the ground. Michiru took the advantage and used called to his sword.

"Shikiga!" He cried out. "Wind Star!"

Then a massive green pentagram appeared around InuYasha and used the power of all four winds to hold him in place.

"Restraint InuYasha," Michiru calmly spoke. "This will have to hold you until Totosai repairs your Tetsusaiga." He then turned to the being that destroyed Tetsusaiga and glared. "So, you like using red glowing swords huh?" He asked channeling his Fire Shikigami into Shikiga's blade causing it to glow bright red. "Well two can play at that!" He then lunged at the man in black masked man and they engaged.

"Your powers are weak little boy!" The masked man smirked.

"Darkness is weakness." Michiru replied. "You serve the 'Dark Side' as you call it. The only weak one here is you!"

They fought more but during the middle of the fight, Michiru noticed that the blue penguin and green faced man had disappeared.

"Where are your little mascot and the vomit colored freak?" Michiru smirked. "Are they afraid of me?"

"Our friends went for what we came here for." The white bald one answered.

"Oh yeah?" Michiru answered. "And what is that?"

"Get your hands off of me!" A female voice called out.

"Huh?" Michiru gasped looking behind him and saw the green faced man and the penguin carrying on their shoulders...

"SANGO!" Michiru cried seeing the two kidnap his wife. This emotional distraction caused him to lose focus on his sword as it returned to normal to which the masked man holding the red beam sword sliced its blade in half just like he did to Tetsusaiga.

"You see boy," The masked man replied. "If you weren't weakened by love as I once was, you wouldn't have been distracted by my friends kidnapping your wife!"

Michiru glared menacingly at this and began invoking his natural Shikigami powers.

"Oh Brightly Burning Light!" He called out. "Hear my prayers and grant me your power! Light of Judgement!"

His serpentine dragon that represented his Light Shikigami the appeared and began laying its onslaught upon these strangers. He saw his attack hit the black and white beings and was glad he was at least rid of half these powerful beings. But when the dust cleared, Michiru gasped in shock for the two figures just stood there as if nothing had happened even though his attack clearly hit!

"What the?" Michiru asked confused. But then he realized he had used too much power and collapsed exhausted to the ground.

"MICHIRU!" Sango cried out just before the green faced man held a chloroform rag to her mouth and nose knocking her out instantly.

Michiru was too tired to attack further, but still he glared furiously. The bald white creature then smirked in triumph as he held his finger in the air creating a massive ball of destructive energy to appear in the air.

Michiru didn't know what this attack was, but he did know it would instantly destroy him and probably the entire village with him. He looked at this foursome that stood before him.

"Who are you guys?" He asked tiredly.

The white one smirked and answered, "Oh! Did we not introduce ourselves? How rude of us!" He then looked into Michiru's eyes and stated, "My name is Frieza: Lord of The Universe!"

The black masked man let out a strange electronic breath and stated, "I am Darth Vader: The Most Powerful of all Sith!"

The green faced man chuckled evilly and stated, "I am called Ganondorf: Keeper of the Triforce of Power and Ruler of Hyrule!"

The penguin then opened his mouth to speak but Frieza then grumbled, "And this is King Dededee."

Ganondorf then turned back to Frieza and said, "Now that introductions have been made, Frieza it is time to finish the Shikigami User."

Frieza nodded and began to send down his Death Ball when all of a sudden, a voice called out, "Ki blast!" Distracted Frieza looked to see another figure.

He was tall, his face was scarred, his hair was black, he wore a strange armored tanktop, and a red headband, and sported a monkey tail on his back.

"B-B-B-B-Bardock!" Frieza stumbled nervously. Seeing a round pod that had landed during the fight a short distance away.

But Bardock wasn't alone. From inside the pod popped another figure. Unlike Bardock, he was very short and had no visible face except for two blank yellow eyes that appeared inside his helmet that covered his entire body. He had a black cape that looked like a pair of bat wings attached to his back and he drew forth his weapon which looked like a small spiked sword.

"Mettaknight, you traitor!" King Dededee cried our angrily.

The others joined Frieza in taking Bardock and Mettaknight down, when a giant triangle made of three gold triangles pointing up and an empty triangular space in the center pointing down aappeared to reveal another combatant.

He was averaged-sized with a handsome face, pointy ears, all dressed in green and brown with a green pointed cap on his head. He carried a huge blue and sliver shield that had the image of the golden triangle that brought him here at the top with what appeared to be the image of a red raptor bird in the center. He carried a long sword that seemed to be glowing with pure divine energy.

"Curse you Link!" Ganondorf glowered. "How did you find me you annoying pest?"

"I didn't Ganondorf!" Link answered defiantly. "Zelda and the Sages did!"

Vader turned to his companions. "We must leave."

"What?" Frieza asked. "But, we are almost finished Vader!"

"Frieza, if we engage Bardock, Mettaknight, and Link all at once, this planet won't survive. And neither will any of us."

"He's right." Ganondorf agreed. "They win this time, but this isn't over!" He then held up Sango. "Besides, we've got what we came for now! So long fools!"

With that, the group of villains disappeared carrying Sango with them.

"No wait!" Michiru cried out. "Sango!"

Bardock then approached Michiru and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Stay still, you're in no condition to fight now."

"He's right." Link confirmed. "They made you use all your power, but don't worry we'll help you get better."

Michiru shuddered not knowing who or what these strangers were, but Link looked into Michiru with his kind light blue eyes. It was this look that made Michiru realize he could trust these guys whoever they were.

"Here, this will help you get better." Link spoke softly. "Nayru's Love." Then a blue orb inside a clear crystal appeared above Link's head and healed Michiru back to a hundred percent. He got up to his feet.

"And who are you guys?" Michiru asked.

To Be Continued...


End file.
